Crossover between the Four Gods
by Missing Moon
Summary: A crossover in order to bring back the one that he thought he loved. In the process he meets someone different from her very different indeed. He questions himself, is he truly in love with her? Or is he in love with the someone new?
1. 00 Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Okay time for some business talk as I like to call it thank you very much, okay so I am not exactly that formal or am I?

As you may now notice this 'Prologue' is actually supposed to be rated 'E' for everyone, but it will not be because I cannot seem to do that in this website still the rest of story will be rated 'M' please take note that not every chapter is meant to be rated 'M' just some for particular scenes.

Okay now, that was just one thing. Second, this story is written by me and a friend who shall not be named by her real name. Her name is not mentioned, because I do not think she owns an account and I will not give her name unless I have her permission, I do have her permission to post this story so do not think about flaming me perish the thought if it crosses your mind.

Just one problem though I cannot remember if I have tried posting this story yet. This story can be found in another website now I will not mention the website since I do not at all desire to get in trouble since the way I put it might sound as advertisement and I do not like to advertise for that reason. Yes if you desire to ignore this tidbit it is forgiven to do so.

Third thing this story is probably very different from any other Fushigi Yuugi fan story that has ever been written. Me and my friend know that we are not the owners of Fushigi Yuugi, but we have been working together to get about everything right and yes that means a lot of research has been done now that I think on it I am the only one that has done the research which I am quite good with so it's okay I still love my friend. The only thing that is quite helpful though is that I already know a lot of Chinese history considering that I am 10 Chinese when placed in a percentage status. Although that really doesn't matter, yeah just forget I said that it's not in your plate as a reader to care I think.

Okay well I think that is all I have to say for now; I just hope that you enjoy the story as much as we enjoyed writing it. Oh yeah and we are still writing it and I know I am crazy; not that that is any of your business. Just be sure to enjoy it, wow I hope I have modified it right this time, yes it might be silly but I like to do a lot of modifying it only feels right to me.

Once again my friend and I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and we do not get paid for our work. We only do this for fun just like about everyone else. We also think there should have been a continuation to the story, but sadly there was not. Anyways I'll stop talking now because this might turn out to be longer than the prologue. Remember though it is still a work in progress so do not think an ending will come so soon even if we have it pretty much figure out. I also have another story to take care of I am merely doing this to get my brain working I am having trouble with my other story, but again enough if enough.

**[00 Prologue**

It is said that time passes by very differently between the times inside a book and the time in the world outside of it. It is not for certain to some yet.

Still if this is indeed true and without using any of the very complicated math known to man it has already been nearly ten-hundred-thousand years since the death of the Suzaku no Miko or in other words the Princess of Suzaku.

It is said that Miaka Yuuki had lived a very happy life with her husband Taka or Tamahome as some may have called him, before the time of his rebirth. Only the closest of her friends and family of Miaka knew why Tamahome had a different name.

To some Taka was a mere rebirth or mirror of Tamahome with recovered and later to be fully restored memories, but to Miaka to her he was the same old Tamahome she had fallen in love with.

Nevertheless, he was not Tamahome, surely born in different places, because of the strong love between the two he was allowed to be in her world. Treated as individuals Taka and Tamahome they still had shared the same feelings, especially the love and bond they both held for Miaka Yuuki, which caused the two to fuse and become one. Then again many already knew that.

In another note, outside the book of "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho" or also known as the book of "The Universe of the Four Gods" only merely ten years had passed since Miaka and Tamahome/Taka had forgotten about their old friends. Unexpectedly the memories simply banished as did the book.

As the memories banished so did the learnt lessons.

That is why it is said that one day while it was pouring outside Miaka was quite the restless one. She only having one thing in mind, knowing that the following day was their wedding anniversary she had forgotten to buy Taka an anniversary gift. Reluctantly at the nagging feeling she had Miaka disobeyed Taka and left to buy his wedding anniversary gift, but she still left a note behind, so that he shan't worry about her. If there was one thing she hated was making him worry.

By the time that Taka took notice of her note and that she was gone, the news was already being broadcasted of the mysterious death that had occurred while he had been taking his shower.

Forgive me for leaving on a storm like tonight's Taka, but you must understand and forgive me. Tomorrow is our wedding anniversary and I just couldn't let it pass, I had to go out to buy you a gift.

I promise I will be home soon.

♥Miaka always

Just as he read her left behind note and as he overheard the broadcast coming from the radio as well with the sinking feeling in his heart he knew Miaka she would not be coming home tonight or to him anymore. He felt as though his own heart had stopped beating along with hers.

It was foolish of her to leave in such weather, especially at night. Of course, then again no one predicted that she would die in such a horrible car incident. If only she would have listened to Taka that horrible accident she had, would have never happened.

Many years later many remember that night that Miaka died, but it was her death that was the mysterious part of all. When the medics had found her dead body and had finished examining her dead body, she was in perfect condition it looked as though she was merely in a deep sleep, but something about her was missing and it was irreplaceable. They had informed Taka that night that her death was indeed quite the mysterious one.

True no harm had come her way and she could very well be alive, but something in her was missing, which made her incomplete. Her ghost as some call it, which made her who she was, was simply gone. Everything about her was well and functioning, but she was in a coma that she would never return from.

Her body, all it came to be was an empty shell.

Everyone that loved and grew to love Miaka including Taka himself had taken the news of her death in a matter that nobody did not want to understand. All they did was let her go and prepared for her burial.Others simply let her go afterwards not allowing her to be a so distant memory, but Taka was not ready to let go. With a hard effort eventually he did let her go even if he did not like the fact that all she would be was simply a memory.

After Miaka Yuuki's burial, Taka decided to hide himself from the world slowly falling into a deep depression, and that's when it all began. Seconds began to pass, which later turned to hours. The hours turned to days. The days turned to weeks. The weeks began to pass turning into months, which later then turned into years.

After ten very long and lonely years Taka still could not take all of the loneliness that he carried according to his left behind will. Just then out of his new found nature, one night he found what he called the 'perfect' night. It reminded him so much of that night in which Miaka had died, in fact it had been ten years ago that day that she had died.

He went out on a walk and he took notice of a lone red star up in the partly clouded sky, once the clouds had cleared the lone star shone brighter through his eyes. He felt awkward taking the walk alone that he went back home and walked into the balcony of the lonely bedroom. He took notice that the star appeared to be the brightest when he had stepped onto the balcony as though he was somehow a lot closer to it. As he looked at it he took it as a single sign.

Taka finally did what many had expected him to do back ten years ago when she had died and did not want to permit her to be a mere memory. His death was not a surprise to everyone, well except those who knew of his 'real' past and had not forgotten while he himself had.

Although when his body was found lying on the balcony of his bedroom a strange phenomena had occurred. A strange symbol had begun to appear on his forehead. Out of every single body in the room only one person felt that he knew what the symbol truly meant.

When he was left alone with Taka's body on the balcony he kneeled down on his knees next to Taka's cold, but somehow still warm body. Trying to blink his tears away he reached his hand out to take Taka's fading hand into his own shaky hand.

"Now I understand why you have waited so long to pass on Taka I mean Tamahome," he whispered to Taka's lifeless body. He just couldn't withhold his tears anymore that he finally began to let them go, "Do whatever it takes to bring back my baby sister Miaka Tamahome," he continued whispering as he watched Taka's body fully disappear engulfed by the fiery red aura.

As Taka's body crossed over to the other world where Tamahome had come from and where Taka had once laid a new book appeared in his place.

Once he had recovered he picked up the book with shaky hands and read its title in a husky voice, "Crossover between the Four Gods."


	2. 01 Trickery up their Sleeves

**Disclaimer:** Okay now onto business (yet again) if you have read the prologue well that makes me happy to know that you have returned to read the first chapter. I am sure it will also make my friend very happy after this though, do not expect a new chapter so soon. My computer that had everything well the motherboard crashed so everything has been lost. All I can do now is find my notebook that has been used to rewrite everything in and type it all up.

So anyways as usual enjoy the story, I have modified it since its last modification from its previous debut online. Yup well enjoy.

**[01 Trickery up their Sleeves**

Months after Taka's death things began to change, to many it was as though he never came to exist. The only one that knew of his existence now was the holder of the new book.

Slowly time began to rewind through his eyes.

He took notice of the many changes outside the book and inside the book of Fushigi Yuugi: Crossover between the Four Gods. His eyes would easily water with tears of joy when the time had rewind long enough that each time a Suzaku Warrior was brought back to life and that they had continued to live their old life style. Although this time, their mission was to search for the missing Suzaku no Miko.

No matter how the memories played to him and as the rewind of time took its course, by the time it had stopped he took notice of a very different beginning. "What in the world does this mean?" he asked himself in utter confusion.

XxX

"Twins," murmured the village people all around excitedly, but shocked at the same time.

"That's not happened," begins another, but this time a child of about the age of three with short flaming light orange hair while counting his little chubby fingers, "in a thousand years in our little village," he proclaimed with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hah! Twins it's all a fluke," murmured the ignorant and the old.

As the village people murmured on the outside, an apprehensive apprentice nurse watched from the inside of the set up birthing tent at all the village elders, commoners, and even children. "Lady Xing Xing are you positive that you bare twins?" asked the apprentice nurse turning her back to the opening of the birthing tent.

A woman in her mid-twenties lying on top of the birthing bed brushed away a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear revealing her sparkly vibrant right violet eye and then did the same with her left side revealing a meadow left green eye as she smiled warmly up at the apprehensive nurse. With a voice of soft-spoken lullabies she answered, "Yes young nurse I am positive that I am expecting twins, but sadly as destiny and fate would have it they shall be separated after each of their individual births."

"They are not identical?" asked the young nurse as she prepared a warm cloth for the weary lady.

"They are not identical for they will be born separately. At this moment in a few hours or less the one that will be given to the Hsiao family will be named Hsiao Tsou Mieko, but they will call her Terra," said Lady Xing Xing trying to keep her senses clear.

The young nurse paid attention to every word that escaped the Lady's lips as she also paid close attention to her actions while trying to remember everything that the much respected elder nurses had taught her as a child. "Lady Xing Xing maybe you need me to call upon the other nurses," offered the young and nervous apprentice nurse.

"No! No, I want only you to be with me young nurse. Young nurse if you get me through this you will no longer be an apprentice," nearly yelled Lady Xing Xing as she felt the pain wash over her body once more. "I thank you m'lady, but I am quite the nervous wreck at the moment," confessed the young nurse.

Lady Xing Xing stretched out her arm asking for the young nurse's hand . The young nurse placed her hand on the woman's once she felt secure. Lady Xing Xing looked into the nurse's deep golden brown eyes, "You have nothing to worry about my young one, everything will be fine," assured in a motherly way Lady Xing Xing.

The young nurse nodded trying to hide her insecurity about her own nursing abilities while taking back her hand gently allowing for Lady Xing Xing to rest. As Lady Xing Xing fell into a slumber yelping every few minutes from the pain, the young nurse looked around baffled upon realizing all the trust that Lady Xing Xing had placed upon her she did not know how else to react to all of it. The rumors had been true Lady Xing Xing always trusted only those that deserved her trust.

Slowly to the young nurse as the minutes continued to pass she felt the minutes go by, as hours until a final yelp from the lady did the young nurse know it was time for the birth to begin. As the final yelp turned into a shriek, the young nurse constantly reminded the lady of her breathing patterns and exercises to diminish the pain that she was feeling. As the minutes continued to grow, Lady Xing Xing became steady much to the young nurse's relief.

Meanwhile outside the birthing tent many of the villagers continued to gather outside the tent as they had heard Lady Xing Xing's scream of agony. The villagers that had been murmuring earlier ill of the lady's capability to birth twins began to believe for in all the years they had lived they had never heard a scream of agony as loud as hers.

The nurse paced the ground nervously as the lady entered greater anguish than the one from earlier in the day. She knew that the little head of the new born was beginning to make her way out, the young nurse however nearly fainted, but kept it together for the lady's sake with all the strength she could muster on her own.

"A little longer milady," said the young nurse trying to keep her voice calm and collected. "Her little head is about out," cheered on the young nurse.

Lady Xing Xing breathed in and out uncontrollably trying to hold her breath, but failed at each attempt, "Young nurse I do not know how much more you will be able to handle on your own. If you feel the need to call for help, do not hesitate."

"Of course milady," said the young nurse trying to hide the little sheer joy she felt upon hearing such allowed request coming from the lady o-so sudden.

With little sheer joy the young nurse drops her duties quickly, but gently and runs to the exit of the tent to-only-stop in her tracks, as she looks up at all the villagers that have gathered around the tent. Her eyes flared in shock there was no way she was going to be able to get the elder nurses on her own, she would have to rely on the villagers to get it done for her.

Meanwhile Lady Xing Xing thought bitterly as she was left alone.

_I should have made the choice to give birth in the birthing tub than this __ridiculous __tent_, thought Lady Xing Xing bitterly as she heard the young nurse step outside the tent unknowing of what she had just encountered curious nevertheless even in her painful state.

The young nurse could not take her eyes of off the crowd and instantly she spread her arms out wide to stop any curious villagers from entering the birthing tent she knew it was crucial for the unborn babe to be contaminated by the villagers. Quickly she regretted it never in her life had she been asked so many questions at one time. She felt ashamed that she could not keep it together for her lady.

"Young nurse, what has the lady given birth to?" asked many of the villagers at the same time.

"The lady still remains in labor, but quick someone fetch the elder nurses the lady is about to enter her critical point," begged the young nurse never letting go of her stance knowing that a curious child might wonder into the tent.

"We are on it," announced few of the strongest men in the village.

"Thank you," breathed the young nurse still keeping her stance letting the villagers know to back off that no one, but the elder nurses and herself was to enter the tent and tend to the young to be mother. As they did, she returned inside to her post.

Returning to her post taking in and out short breaths when the young nurse looked up she nearly ripped out her hair seeing that the lady had fainted she could not believe she had allowed for such mishap to happen. Quickly she rushed out of the tent to fetch some lukewarm water from a nearby sacred spring to the nurses while not daring to speak or look at any of the aghast standing villagers it was not their business to know what had happened to their lady and besides she knew that she was to say a word many would think that she had failed at her learnt abilities.

Returning with a bucketful of the water, she poured some of it into a round bowl allowing it to cool as she fetched new washcloths. As she fetched them, she also gathered some strong spices that will pick the lady's curiosity as she placed the washcloth on the lady's heated forehead.

Doing all that she could the lone young nurse smiled wearily towards Lady Xing Xing. The newborn had finally arrived to the world while the lady remained in her fainted state meanwhile Lady Xing Xing began to come back around with more newfound strength.

The little cries of her new baby daughter brought her closer to her new reality, "Allow me to see her," she begged instantly.

The young nurse walked to the lady holding the now clean newborn to hand her over to her longing mother, "Here you are Lady Xing Xing and might I add that her color of eyes is the same as your left eye."

Lady Xing Xing smiled as she looked at her baby, "She does, doesn't she, but now it is like I used to have her eyes when only one of my eyes used to be that color."

The words that she spoke confused the young nurse dearly, "What do you mean milady? She has your ey. . .," the young nurse as she spoke then dropped the tray of food she was carrying for the lady once she paid attention to the new color that stood on the lady's left eye. "Your left eye milady it is different. It no longer is that meadow like green color the villagers had once talked about so dearly, but now it is a bronze yellow the same color as our God's eyes."

"Do not fret young nurse that is why I am giving birth to pass on the gifts that I am not allowed to use and that way our village does not need to worry about losing any future generations," she answered while looking at little Terra. "As for my eye color change that is my original eye color and when it is time for me to go I will stand at his side," whispered Lady Xing Xing as she stared into Terra's playful but weary eyes. "But now it is I who shall fret for I will not be able to witness the growth of my little Terra. Now Terra as the oldest you shall always protect your younger sister until she finds the one for her," said Lady Xing Xing rocking her body back and forth slight to put little Terra to sleep. "Take her young nurse or I will never bring myself to let her go," she cried. "You shall go to a good family the Hsiao are close friends of mine."

The young nurse did as the lady had said and took back little Terra who had fallen asleep and placed her inside a crib that the Hsiao family themselves had picked out. "Milady must you obey Destiny? Destiny is not always right about her predictions," said the young nurse unable to hide the sadness that reflected through her weary eyes.

Lady Xing Xing smiled warmly at the young nurse heaving a tiresome sight, "My sister she will never be right with the predictions meant for the other villagers, but within our family her predictions will always be accurate no matter how much we don't want them to. Besides in this village the second born always go through a horrible ordeal."

"Still milady it is unfair that you must suffer such fate everyone in the village loves you dearly they even worship you as though you were born from a Goddess womb. What is this village to become once you are gone?" the young nurse asked not liking her question.

"All I can say to you young nurse is to not fret we all at least once must embrace our destiny no matter how cruel it may be."

"You are very kind milady."

"At certain points everyone is."

"If only. . .say milady when is the next little one due?"

"She is due in three more full moons she still needs her time to grow."

"They truly are not identical," whispered the young nurse.

Lady Xing Xing only smiled wearily, "Do not worry young one time will not be long."

The young nurse remained confused at Lady Xing Xing's words after she had long fallen asleep, but remained by her side as her official nurse until her next labor as requested by the lady herself.

As the time began to pass, Terra in her age of three months grew strong and remained healthy the way Lady Xing Xing had predicted before her birth. From time to time, she would go to visit her growing daughter, but those visits began to disappear until she once again had found herself entering labor.

This time around, the young nurse knew what to do and this time Lady Xing Xing managed to stay awake to welcome her second daughter. During the birth, not many words were exchanged between the lady and the young nurse. Lady Xing Xing felt the need to save her energy before she had to say her final goodbye to her daughters and everyone else.

Meanwhile the village people who had heard that the lady had entered labor once again began preparations for the upcoming festival that they would throw for the twins even if they were not at all identical. As well as they began to look for the twins future bachelors. The only thing that the twins as they grew were not able to know was they were twins.

"Milady she has violet eyes," said the young nurse once she had seen the babe open her eyes while she cleaned up the newborn before handing her to her mother.

"It seems she too was born with the curse," said Lady Xing Xing sadly taking her new daughter in her arms. "I am sure you will make the right choices," she said a little happier. "My little one you are destined to go to the Chai family and I am sure they will care for you as though you were their very own. Nenari that is what they will call you and your name will be known to others as beautiful hope when it truly stands for beautiful curse. Chai-Tsou-Kameko will be your full name, but they will call you Nenari."

"Even second born twins are born with the curse it shouldn't be like that," complained the young nurse blinking away her tears.

"Sadly yes, but she will survive which is a good thing she may even break the curse placed on our village," she said to the young nurse. "I have nothing of importance to say to you my little Nenari, but I do wish you all the luck in the world and with this seal you will be protected until your very first real and passionate kiss," she said placing a little sealing curse on little Nenari. After the sealing curse, Nenari fell fast asleep unable to get any time to weep.

"Shall I take her from your hands milady?" asked the much calmer nurse.

"No I will stay with her a little longer, but there is a favor I would like to ask of you."

"What is it milady?"

"I understand that Terra is now with Hsiao family, but I would like to have her with me for at least two hours perhaps even more. Do me that last favor young nurse, please it is also my last wish," begged Lady Xing Xing unable to understand how she still had so much strength since she knew her time was almost up. She knew very well that fate could not be fought.

"I will milady, I promise," said the young nurse.

The young nurse hurried out of the birthing tent and made her way to the other end of the village to get to the Hsiao family home. With luck she found them settled in their house and not busy in preparations like the other villagers she passed had been. Now the only thing that she would find difficult was convincing them to allow her to take Terra with her.

"I beg you milady, Lady Xing Xing doesn't have much time left in her. As a mother of five and grandmother of two you should know and understand what she is going through at this moment. Milady it is her last wish do not strip her of it," begged the young nurse.

"Honey do allow the young nurse as she is bid to do after all Xing Xing is one of your closest friends and one of the finest lady's of this little village," argued the husband feeling sympathetic for the young nurse.

"Milady why else would she be separating her daughters and giving them to different families?" argued the young nurse wiping away some of her tears that had gone astray.

"Alas you have a point young nurse and so do you husband she is one of my dearest friends. Alas I will go fetch the little one," said Terra's new mother.

Terra's new mother came back with Terra and handed her over to the young nurse reluctantly. Upon receiving little Terra the young nurse thanked the family and left toward the birthing tent found on the other side of the village.

When Lady Xing Xing held her two daughters for the first time together, she gave them both a soft loving peck on their forehead. She spent her remaining time with them telling them little crazy stories about her childhood, singing to them soft and sweet lullabies, and telling them how they should be when they get older. Meanwhile the young nurse watched the three carefully from the shadows crying silently, sometimes-wiping away tears to witness the lady's bright eyes fade into nothingness.

The young nurse walked up to the lady before her strength diminished and the babies fell off her arms. Collecting Nenari and Terra, she placed the crying girls in separate cribs. The young nurse continued to wipe her tears away as she neared Lady Xing Xing's body. She placed her hand on her eyes and closed them, "Rest in peace milady," she said unable to believe that her lady deserved her death.

The festival that was normally going to be for the twins turned into a funeral for one of the greatest lady's in the village. Each villager wept for the lady's passing and even the young twins though separated still wept and only stopped when they were placed together. It continued even after year of their mother's passing. The adoptive mother's understood then how strong their bond was as twins, but knew that they could not keep them together the two had to find each other.

When the families saw that they would do fine, they separated them, but not forever, because by the time the two girls had hit their age of six they had found each other and vowed to be the best of friends they could ever be. Their life continued to be as normal as it can be for a Zarconian to be warrior. Every day since they could walk they have been trained by the elders how to use magic, curses, and even how to bring back a person to life if their destiny had allowed It.

The two girls grew closer and closer each passing second they spent together and soon they became inseparable. The villagers did not know how to separate them that they began to worry that they would never be goodwives by the time they reached their sixteenth birthday.

One day on their day off together they raced to the nurses' homes to visit the young nurse that had been there to witness both of their births. The young nurse now at the age of twenty was among and one of the elders and a legend among the other nurses for being so young and an elder. Even though she had witnessed their births, she could not allow them to know that the women they believe to be their mothers are not their actual mothers.

"Nurse Esther where are you?" called out a young girl about the age of eight with raven black hair and with hypnotizing emerald green eyes that allowed her to escape trouble wherever it followed her.

"Terra please do wait for me," called out a young girl about the age of eight with raven black hair and with dark amethyst violet eyes.

"Hurry up Nenari, before we lose her again," yelled out Terra from atop of a hill.

"Lose who?" asked a well dressed nurse in white long robes placing her hands on her hips while allowing her long turquoise flawless hair fall around her petite figure and shining deep golden brown eyes smiling joyfully trying not to laugh at the little girls before her.

Nenari turned herself around nearly falling on her little bottom, while forgetting about her almost embarrassing moment she ran towards the elder nurse to hug her tightly with all her manageable strength. "Nurse Esther," she said happily nearly crying.

Terra ran her fastest to catch up to Nenari and the elder nurse, "Do you like our surprise Nurse Esther?" she asked also hugging the nurse and slightly pushing Nenari aside.

Nurse Esther smiled down at each of the girls, "Of course, you two know that I love it when you visit me. Now how about we have some fun?"

"Of course Nurse Esther," the girls said in unison.

"Ok, today it is my turn to pick out the medical herbs for the month. Now you two go on ahead into the forest while I go and fetch some baskets to place them in," she said smiling.

"Yes Nurse Esther," said Terra grabbing Nenari's hand for the two to get their head start.

As they ran, Nenari tried to slow down Terra something just did not feel right about leaving the village. Even though she was seven and three quarters she knew when harm would come their way. "Terra please stop we should go back," she said unable to stop the gut feeling she was beginning to feel.

"Nenari nothing will happen to the village today or ever now come on before the elders realize you are using your unforgivable gift of future sight," scolded Terra gripping Nenari's hand harder and running.

Terra also knew why Nenari was worried she too had used her future sight to see if there was a way to contradict Nenari's vision and there was even if they had to say goodbye to every one person they cared for. For some reason Terra felt it in her heart that they had to keep living and that it was for their own good even if others thought it to be quite selfish.

XxX

He read the book surprised that two little girls could have such power and that not even the Suzaku Seishi could top it even if their power was to somehow combine. Their power was that of the Gods perhaps just one God.

"As the girls ran away from the village Nenari felt as though she was being pulled back to the village, but Terra would not let go of her hand. When the strong feeling had fled both of the girls, they both stopped running and turned around to witness as the village began to be engulfed by a fiery bird. They themselves did not know it, but they too were engulfed by the red aura.

The two girls hugged each other crying into each other's shoulder until they felt themselves fall into an empty slumber. As they slept somewhere near the south a cave had exploded revealing the body of the missing legendary no Miko lying there emotionless and lifeless.

Her body appeared to still be young and her body laid there for a very long time."

He read the book over and over again he just could not figure out whose body it was.

"Could it be Miaka's body?" he asked himself.

XxX

It had been eight years since the Zarconian people had died out and its village. Legends have it that it was the great God of the south that had engulfed the village to-finally-give the village a rest. As well as to stop them from ever entering the Great War that had then taken two years after its great engulfment. For surrounding villages they stood together with luck fearing that their God too might engulf them.

Many others say that the village was engulfed as a sacrifice and a treaty with the other powerful Gods had formed among its distraction. It was also said that the village had sinned and made their protective God so angry resulting in their banishment. Nobody could ever tell why the village had to disappear, but ever since then many have already forgotten about them. That is to say not to those who did survive the engulfment, but remained hidden for fear that they may suffer.

"I've got bad news for you Nenari," began to say a worn out Terra.

Nenari stoop up from her kneeling position. "What is it Terra?" she asked.

Terra lay down on top of the tall grass while closing her eyes shut, "Nenari there have been rumors going about in the nearby village that two Zarconian clan members have been terrorizing the villagers at night."

Nenari froze allowing her fear to grow within her." I thought we left that name long ago and I thought no one else knew about that name."

"Forget about it, if some did know or knows about that name. What we need to do now is to focus on how we will be fleeing from this place. Nenari we need to move north we have been in the south for too long. Think about it if we move north we will not need to worry about changing our names anytime too soon. Our name is what keeps us chained to our past," explained Terra while keeping her posture.

"When do we leave?" Nenari simply asked.

Terra stood back up slowly, "As soon as we get paid," she said and Nenari smiled.

"Okay," she said her smile turning into a slight frown. To her money was not as important as it was to Terra. Also, when Terra did not realize it she would give money to the poor always getting great food in exchange for the money and well she loved food.

Terra sniffed the air it had a scent of something burning. She turned around and glared at Nenari who did not realize it. "Nenari you're doing it again."

Nenari opened her eyes looking at Terra confused. "Doing what?"

"You are setting the grassy crops on fire, stupid. Learn to use your elements," she said.

Nenari looked around herself and sniffed, "I'm so sorry grass crops I didn't mean to light you up, but food gets me like this," she apologized to the grass.

Terra simply hit her forehead, "Why do I even bother?" she asked herself walking away from Nenari slightly angered, but she knew better too.

Nenari began to put the small fire out with some difficulties and when she was finally done, she stood back up remembering something. She got on her stance aimed her forefinger at Terra's disappearing body and said, "Fire spell level one." As she said that Terra's shorts began to burn at the tips. The small fire managed to spread like wildfire.

By the time, Terra noticed it was too late. "What was that for?"

By this time, Nenari had caught up with her. "That's for calling me stupid you stupid," she said before running on ahead of Terra.

**A/N:** So, so far is it anything like any other? No need to answer since I am sure that you will not. Anyways sorry to end it at a cliffhanger kind of thing I think. It is time for me to go to bed I have to wake up early tomorrow. School calls to me unfortunately.


	3. 02 First encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its original characters. What I do own is the plot and the characters I bring into the story. Previously I had said that this was my story and the story of a friend of mine; well guess what now I own the story. This happened because after chapter one it is all on me she wrote nothing that is found on this chapter. Still there will be instances when I use things she wrote and when I do will give my beloved friend her much deserved credit.

Anyways sorry for the delayed update more information for reasons why can be found on my profile. This reminds me I need to update it more.

Still forgive me for the delay I only hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

**02 First encounter**

Not so far away from where a small fire had been put out two pair of curious eyes wondered why the fire had even started. The scent was what caught their attention, but where a small trail of smog still remained they could not see so they allowed it to escape their minds and continued on their way. After all the two were already late and they did not want to keep wasting time any longer. Even though they walked by the look of their faces both men looked as though gloom had befallen them, but even such feeling did not stop the man with fire in his eyes. He lazily kicked a pebble he had found during his walk to keep himself entertained even if it was a poor option.

His eyes averted away from the pebble once he had lost it and unto the eyes of the man standing by his side. He was glad to have his friend back, but the depression he had decided to hide still reflected through his eyes making him worry. Still he knew he had a reason to be mad at him since the woman he had love had banished, but by their current condition the two were no better than adults.

"Say Tama what do you think Hotohori wants to tell us?"

Tamahome abruptly stopped walking. "I don't know Tasuki," he paused, "but I do hope it is something that will help us in finding out the whereabouts of Miaka. This country needs its peace back," he said as his eyes travelled about.

The two young men fell silent for a moment it was unknown if the silence was comfortable or uncomfortable as they continued on their way. They had travelled a little away from the palace that it was taking the two young men a little while to reach the palace where their lord awaited for the two.

As his eyes had travelled about, but always looking forward Tasuki stops in his tracks suddenly in short realization. "You know what Tamahome I hope you are right. This war we are in it simply needs to end and as soon as possible. Each day many of the injured are running out of a place to stay in order to be healed in the time that it takes them to heal."

Taking in Tasuki's words Tamahome simply nodded in understanding he was not about to let such words get to him. If he did he would feel at a loss and might even find it hopeless to find Miaka his one true love. Briefly he looked up to the sky for any signs but there were none to his dismay. Each time in the day he would do the same with high hopes only to be left with a burden. He did not know why he looked to the sky, but for some reason each time he did he would feel a little better, but soon his heart would feel even heavier. He knew of the results he just did not know how to stop himself.

Both men finally arrived at the palace from there and on the two were escorted to the lord's meeting quarters. Once the lord had sensed both young men's arrival he bid the guards that had escorted the two to leave. Obediently the guards did as told without the use of exchange of words. The lord loved the power he had over his people, but knew he could not allow himself to go in way over his head. Beautiful brown eyes met with grey eyes that looked towards another pair of beautiful brown eyes that would go ablaze if not treated right.

The second pair of beautiful brown eyes lightened up a few shades brighter allowing his childlike state escape from him as the awkward silence had cease. "Yo Hotohori," he greeted as he stepped closer to the lord before him.

Lord Hotohori arched his brow disapprovingly at Tasuki, but still did what he was supposed to do. "Greetings Tasuki and Tamahome," he said using his high and mighty tone to show Tasuki who had the current control.

Tamahome could not believe Tasuki's reactions he had warned him several times that he was to behave when within the palace grounds or the two would be kicked out. It did not at all matter how close of friends they were with Hotohori when the court was present. "Greetings Lord Hotohori," greeted Tamahome taking a short bow of the respect he was to show in the presence of the Lord. Hotohori stood up from his cozy throne suddenly missing the warmth his rear had created from hours of sitting. "I have ordered you here today for a new mission," he said trying to stop himself, from hinting any further he did not want to give it all away.

"What kind of mission?" interrupted Tasuki excitedly; missions always seemed to cheer him up as long as it did not involve women.

"You know Tasuki if you'd just let me finish talking you would know," retorted Hotohori crossing his arms before he could lose his temper. Mentally though he was laughing at Tasuki since he knew he would make him freak knowing the mission involved women, well not women more like young ladies since they could not be called women yet.

"Gee sorry your _majesty_," he emphasized with a roll of his eyes. "Now why don't you do us the honor and talk," he drawled.

Tamahome threw a glare at Tasuki for his rudely manner, but Tasuki simply ignored it, on the other hand Hotohori grew tired of the two young men and simply glared at the two back for their childish behavior. "Enough you two," he boomed. Once he had the attention of both seishi he allowed himself to continue resuming his graceful gestures since he was not in the mood anymore. "As I was saying before both of your childish bickering from earlier on I have a mission. I do not yet know how long the mission will take you since I have heard that it is nearly impossible to find them since many pretend to be them. As the seishi of Suzaku and also the only ones currently available I thought this mission would be just perfect for the two of you. Don't even think about interrupting me yet again Tasuki," he said glaring daggers at Tasuki when he saw him open his mouth.

Tasuki blinked confused at the sudden anger and simply played it off as a yawn, but his eyes told the lord to get to the point already. "As I was saying this mission may take whatever time it takes since I am sending the two of you you're to look for two very special girls. They are young, but not so young," he finished off in time before he too yawned from the contagious yawn even when it was fake.

"How young?" asked Tasuki his eyes darkening knowing that he was not going to like the mission; still his question did hint some curiosity. Though he hated women he still had to give them a chance one is sure not to give him any trouble.

"Tasuki just shut up and let Hotohori finish up already," said Tamahome finally allowing himself to just lose it. He was getting tired of having his time wasted by the fiery red head with his stupid questions. Surely he too had his own questions, but he had more control of his curiosity than the fiery red head did.

"Thank you Tamahome," said Hotohori gracefully. "Now as I was saying yet again. Your mission is to find two young girls whose age we do not know yet under the names of Terra and Nenari. These two girls are very special and need to be found. Rumors have it that they may just be a link to end this ridiculous war," he finally finished and said what he did not want to say.

Fear crossed Tasuki's eyes he never thought he would be sent to such mission, because if rumors were true he would suffer if one of them got to him. He gulped slightly. "That's not the only rumor that seems to be going around. Rumor also has it that many young women pretend to be them since men seem to appraise the duo for some strange reason. It is said that no one has ever seen their true identity since they always seem to switch their outer appearance once they have made away with their victims," said Tasuki gulping yet again. "I have also heard that that they make men do weird things and that no one can control them as though the two are some estranged demons," he continued. "Ah!! And you expect Tamahome and I to go in search for those two?" he questioned with wide eyes unable to hide his screechy scream.

"It is a mission Tasuki. I assure you my lord that we will look for them and find them," simply stated Tamahome not believing in any of the rumors that Tasuki had mentioned.

"What are you nuts?!" exclaimed Tasuki who was horror stricken still.

"We are warriors Tasuki," said Tamahome as though that would explain everything. He took a small bow to dismiss himself and began walking towards the exit leaving a still shocked Tasuki behind.

Tasuki simply sighed, "Once he sets his mind there is no turning back," he said aloud. "That's the way he is I should be used to it by now," he whispered to himself grimly. "Well later Hotohori we will try not to fail you," said Tasuki bowing slightly before he too began running after his friend Tamahome.

_Time to go restock on supplies_, thought Tasuki.

"Hey wait up Tama," he yelled out after Tamahome when it seemed that Tamahome had suddenly picked up his pace. Tamahome only waited enough amount of time so that Tasuki could catch up to him. Tamahome felt as though he once again had his mind preoccupied but did not recognize the subject.

As soon as Tasuki had caught up with Tamahome they both stayed quiet heading out of the palace and into the town. The town that they would not see for who knows how long the two simply had too much in their minds to discuss what it was that they needed. One thing they did not need to worry about was the ride since the two already owned horses which should cut down the time to get back to Konan.

_This mission would be so much quicker if we at least had a hint on how the trouble makers looked_, thought Tamahome while he stared blankly at the supplies that he was supposed to be restocking on.

_Hah! Look at Tama, he must be thinking about Miaka, while I'm thinking about those two trouble making girls_, he thought while he took a moment to sigh. _These two girls will be very tricky to find._

On opposite grounds the two girls known as the trouble makers by many rumors are surrounded by a field of tall grass. To them it looked as though the sun was about to set so they made their way in the opposite direction to head into the nearest town where they had a small home and many did not know who they truly were.

XxX

"Terra, what if Mr. Yuuki does not pay us?" asked Nenari as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Just relax Nenari I will make sure that he pays us," said Terra cracking her knuckles.

"Do not be so hard on him though, he did give us a temporary home," whispered Nenari cringing at the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Don't worry I won't be," whispered Terra back hugging Nenari with a side hug.

Nenari smiled a weak smile and began to knock on Mr. Yuuki's cabin door. When no one answered after several tries the girls knew something was wrong. Whenever Mr. Yuuki was not home he would leave the girls a note on the door so the two were sure he was home. Having no better idea Terra did what she said she should not do unless it was to be used as a last resort, she forced the door opened by kicking it down. As soon as the door swung opened her nose filled with a strange scent and her eyes only looked not wanting her eyes to water. One of her hands pushed Nenari away she did not want Nenari to see what her eyes were still taking in.

Nenari stumbled at Terra's sudden impulse she did not understand what was going on, but she picked out the pieces little by little to create the solution to the puzzle. Though she was in her weak state her nose could not yet lie to her, but she had to pretend that she was not aware and just as she could pretend the thought would simply disappear.

Terra grabbed Nenari by her forearms and held her tightly in that position just enough not to hurt her though. "Stay right here Nenari all of this can still be a trap," explained Terra.

"Okay," whispered a scared Nenari unable to hide the tremble of fear in her voice.

Terra nodded a nod of reassurance at Nenari before she went back to the door and entered the cabin that lay in a mess at the same time she made sure that she did not make herself known just in case the danger still roamed. The deeper she walked into the cabin her nose picked up a repulsive scent that she had her hand cover her nose and mouth to protect herself from smelling the spoiled human blood that 

could also be poisoned. She began wondering with wide eyes why human blood had spoiled so fast she and Nenari had only been gone for six hours and as far as she knew human blood did not spoil that fast it would take many days for it to spoil.

She felt a prickling sensation at the edge of her eyes and before she knew it her eyes had begun to tear she was unable to hold herself now. Her tears became cascades as soon as she had set foot into the Yuuki's main bedroom. Her eyes stared at the slaughtered bodies of each Yuuki and she could not believe her eyes that she wanted to tear them out.

_Who would do this to the Yuuki's? I will bring them back to life it is the only thing I can return them for being so kind to us_, she thought before thinking over what she had thought.

Terra removed her hand from her face knowing that her presence had purified the air enough so that she could at least breathe it. She searched for the middle of the bedroom before she sat in the middle to her disgust the mixed bloods of the Yuuki's were in the spot, but either way she sat down. She looked at her right index finger and without hesitation she dipped it in the blood to draw signs. She drew unforgivable patterns on her flesh. Once her whole body was covered in the bloodied patterns she closed her eyes and began to chant a high level spell that she had learned on her own. When it came to using the words of the spell she whispered them so that Nenari would not hear her. She could not allow Nenari to know of such spell since she would be scolded by Nenari. The reason why the spell is unforgivable is because the life of the caster is to be cut in half. Terra did not know how she still survived after using it so many times, but she was glad because she could sacrifice her life to bring back Nenari whenever she would actually leave the world.

With tears in her eyes she whispered the last of the prayer. "Bring them back to life from the slaughter that they have just suffered," she said at last waiting to hear their baited breath. Once the breathing had steadied she stopped praying and moved quickly. Smiling at her work she took the liberty to take all the things that she and Nenari would need for their new journey something simply did not seem right to her. Each time the wind blew she could hear the wind whispering to her and she did not like at all what she was hearing. Before she could leave the cabin she left the Yuuki family a thank you note.

"Our job is done here so let us journey elsewhere Nenari," said Terra.

"Okay," answered Nenari obediently not wanting to upset Terra with her question.

Still she didn't have to ask she somehow already knew what Terra did. In her heart she knew that Terra did well that is why she could continue following Terra because she did good without needing to be asked to do any good.

_For now I will not ask her anything, I will wait until she is ready to tell me_, thought Nenari staring up at the harvest moon.

XxX

The fiery red head looked up at the harvest moon thinking back that he had found himself under the same harvest moon a harvest moon ago. He sighed not feigning the fact that he was both tired and worried. He did not understand why it was taking Tamahome and him to find the duo. He wondered if he had relied too much on the rumors that now lead the two to nowhere. He sighed once more laying on his back his hair being tousled by the small wind that had picked up a few hours earlier. Not long after he positioned himself on his side not wanting to look at the moon, he used to enjoy seeing it, but now he simply tired of it.

His unfocused eyes stared at the tree before him only cringing at the sound of his best friend's sigh. He too was growing tired of this journey or mission. He did not know what to call it anymore he was simply tired of it he just did not want to show it. He stood up from his sitting position and decided to take a walk since he needed some space even if he already had it. Before he dared to walk away on his own he turned around to meet with his companion. "Hey Tasuki," he spoke softly to see if his friend was still awake. He received a grunt from his friend. "I'm going to take a break elsewhere so don't stay up waiting for me," he said turning his back to his friend he did not want to look at his expression.

"Fine," said Tasuki before even giving him a second thought. "Just don't get lost," he said waving his hand about not caring if Tamahome saw him doing so since he had too many things on his own mind.

Tasuki shook his head in disappointment when he heard the retreating footsteps of Tamahome.

He scratched his head in thought, "That man needs a woman," he said to himself sighing once more. He looked up to the sky. "And sadly so do I," he said his head falling in shame.

He sighed one last time before he decided it was time to tuck himself in and get some shut eye one of the two had to produce enough energy for the two and sadly he already knew who without even needing to think about it.

XxX

_"Tama let's take a break, we've been riding for many hours today already," complained Tasuki wanting nothing more but to ease his sore bottom._

_Tamahome looked behind him, "Before we rest for the day we should find a spot to rest in," he said looking at their surroundings._

_"Well hurry up," mumbled and aggravated Tasuki._

_The two simply continued riding until he had found the right spot. Mounting of their horses the two tied each horse on surrounding trees so that they would not run away in the dark. The creatures he realized also needed their own break. Once the task was done the two gladly set up camp before it could get any darker and they would be unable to see._

_"Finally a rest," cheered Tasuki before he became serious once more. "Tamahome, how much longer until we find these two? Rumors are not exactly as strong as they used to be a month ago," he said looking directly Tamahome in the eyes. Their month would soon be turning into two months and he could not believe that they had wasted so much time already. If they kept traveling soon they would leave the continent governed by Suzaku._

_"Maybe they are still hiding and maybe they have changed their names once more," suggested Tamahome lazily he too was beginning to lose hope in this journey._

_"Maybe but one thing that we do know is that you can tell them apart from other girls by looking in their eyes according to the note that Nuriko gave me," said Tasuki._

_"Looking into their eyes how is that going to set them apart from the other girls?" asked a tired Tamahome not really thinking on the subject._

_"I would guess it is their rare eye color. Many girls can have their eye color but it is the hue that sets them up," concluded Tasuki._

XxX

Tamahome walked away from the camp stopping every now and then to see if he ears could pick up the sound of running water. He couldn't trust his nose because one it was not as good as a canines and two his nose was a little runny from the cold air that had picked up recently. He hugged himself maybe taking a dip was not such a good idea especially if the night sky looked as though it would rain soon, how soon he did not want to know.

He shook his head he was not about to miss the opportunity of taking a bath.

_Their hue huh_, thought Tamahome as he continued walking not wanting to really think about the conversation that he and Tasuki had previously hours earlier when they finally set up camp.

A few minutes later a smile was plastered on his face he was finally able to hear the sound of running water. He ran as fast as he could until he finally made it to the edge of the spring. Without even stopping to think he stripped himself of his clothes and jumped inside. Once inside he settled himself down, looking up at the moon. As he stared at the moon he envisioned Miaka smiling at him, he smiled too before closing his eyes. The steam being produced by the hot spring had made him drowsy without his realization. Soon he drifted in and out of consciousness.

He did not know how long he was out of his consciousness when he was brought back by a scream. Startled by the scream that sounded very feminine he stood up from the hot spring looking around to see if there was any rustle coming from the bushes.

"Who goes there?" he asked unable to suck in his pride.

He asked once more when he did not receive an answer and it still took a few more times before he finally received an answer.

He heard a soft "um" before a full answer came to him. "Sorry to wake you if I woke you," continued the soft voice. He picked up the tremble in her voice and he wondered why she was frightened. Her body finally came into view and she tripped.

Quickly she stood her body up. "A bug began to crawl up my leg," she said a streak of red decorating her cheeks. Her eyes landed on Tamahome's and the streak only seemed to darken embarrassed she turned around giving him her back.

Tamahome looked sideways wondering why she was being so shy when his eyes finally rested on his clothes that lay before him. He dipped himself back in the water realizing that he was not properly dressed. Still he proceeded by asking her, "Why would a bug crawl up your leg?"

The girl seemed to cheer up by his question and she turned back around to look him in the eyes. The shade of red that had appeared on her face now disappearing when she noticed that the man before her was back in the water and was now somewhat decent. "Oh you must be a foreigner," she said cheerfully. She began to shy down, "My name is Ne. . .Um Negami. Yeah my name is Negami, nice to meet you mister," she said smiling a small shy smile.

For the first time he took a real look at the eyes of the strange acting girl and memorized her eye color. "You have very beautiful eyes," he said to her his eyes unable to leave her eyes.

The shade of red appeared once more on her pale face. "Thank you mister, but my eyes are nothing special," she said softly trying to break away from his locked eyes.

"Are you sure?" he insisted.

"Yes mister, but I better get going my older sister does not know I am out at this late hour. It was nice to meet you mister," she said finally managing to break away from his eyes. She stumbled a little as she stood up from her kneeling position. Soon she began to walk away before Tamahome had anything else to say to her.

Mesmerized by her eyes and the small resemblance to Miaka Tamahome leapt out of the hot spring and dressed himself as quickly as he could he did not want her to get away from him he needed to feel her. "Negami," he said as he had buttoned the last button of his shirt but she did not turn around. "Negami," he said once more but this time a little louder.

He noticed that she stopped in her tracks and she looked unsure if someone had called out her name. She was about to take another step from what he could see when she actually turned around to face him. Hey eyes blinked in confusion and her head bobbed in confusion. "What is it mister?" she asked Tamahome carefully.

With her question Tamahome noticed how yet the blushing red had reappeared on her face. He ran up to her and from close up he could see the red get deeper, she looked beautiful to him he could not shake her off easily. "You never answered my question," he said recalling that she had actually never answered his question. He did not care if she played it off he just wanted to hear her speak.

"What question?"

His fingers twitched he wanted to touch her but he needed to resist all temptations so he kept himself together. "Why would a bug crawl up your leg?" he asked once more.

Negami scratched below her left eye thoughtfully with her left hand. "Oh that question," she said softly embarrassed by the question. "Um I was picking out miracle berries. You see I recently found out that they do wonders on pastries and well I just love pastries," she said cheering up a little the blush on her face becoming a little lighter. "The only problem is that whenever you pick out a miracle berry is that it 

releases this puff of smoke and it makes you fall asleep and well a bug began crawling up my leg while I had fallen asleep," she said.

She began to shuffle her feet nervously. "Um well I screamed because I'm kind of sensitive on my legs and so I woke up screaming," she explained trying to make herself stop from blushing her uncontrollable blush. She even took small breaths to control herself but they did not seem to be helping her.

"Oh," he said softly blinking in confusion. He felt disappointed for some reason he was expecting more.

"Well mister like I said earlier I better go," she said beginning to turn around when Tamahome put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from turning around.

"Before you go," he began trying to stall for more time. "Answer me one more question," he pressed.

She gulped starring at his hands resting on her shoulders. "What is it mister?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen mister but in three months I will be sixteen, why do you ask mister?"

"No reason at all," he answered capturing her eyes with his own once more.

"Okay mister," she said moving her head from side to side in confusion. "May I go now mister?"

He shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts. "Yes," he answered. "Of course," he continued.

She looked up at him since he towered her in height and smiled. "I hope whatever troubles you will soon disappear mister, farewell," she said as she removed each of his hands from her shoulders. Once the task had finished she turned around and began to walk away once more.

He watched as her silhouette began to disappear engulfed by the midnight sky. He allowed her to go realizing that she was not Miaka at all. He turned around deciding that it was now time to return to the campsite. Walking back he decided it was best to forget her but found the task a bit difficult.

He did a little, but not her eyes his mind could not forget her eyes.

_Miaka._


End file.
